A New Beginning
by DeadSavage
Summary: This is a role play I did on Tumblr. Loki has been torturered... in a form. It seems that Tony may be the road to recovery. As Loki and the Avengers build a friendship, Tony and Loki just might have something more. WARNINGS: Frostiron/Ironfrost, Boy x boy, slight fluff, and Protective!Tony. Rated M for now, just to be safe. If my partner wishes to come forward for credit they can!
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning Chapter One

Tony sat in the dank bar watching football on one of the small TVs' and enjoying the normality of the place and the fact that is wasn't as high class like most he visited. The bartender handed him his drink and looked behind him at something. The bartender's expression went from confused to pitiful in a matter of seconds, making Tony look behind him. There stood a very tired and beaten looking Loki.

Loki moves slowly into the bar, trying not to cause his body any more undue pain than it's already encountered. He shuffled over to the bar and sat down on the far corner, wincing visibly. He sighs heavily once he gets as comfortable one can get on a wooden stool after being…tortured in a form.

Tony got up and walked over to where Loki was sitting. As he got closer he noticed more details on Loki's face and arms. A lot of bruises, a few cuts, and other little imperfections on the god's once flawless skin. He plopped down in the chair across from Loki's and grimaced sarcastically. "Jesus, you look like utter shit." Tony commented. Loki shot him a half-hearted glare.

Loki snorted lightly, rolling his eyes. "You would look this way if the same happened to you." He didn't like this. This feeling weak, vulnerable. After being sentenced to live in Midguard, without his godly powers, he was scared and didn't know what to do. He lived quietly for a few weeks before he was soon found by someone he had never met before but soon became acquainted unwillingly. Loki winces just at the too fresh memory.

Tony looked Loki up and down. Something... was /off/ about him tonight. Other than the obvious fact that Loki had been beaten up. He was quieter and avoiding eye contact. Tony raised an eyebrow curiously and reached quickly across the table to grab nothing, just wanting to see what would happen. Loki flinched away violently and Tony furrowed his brow. "Loki, what happened?"

Loki sits back after his rather violent flinch; he tries to calm his heart. He looks over at the man beside him, not too fond of talking about what he just got out of. "I'm not comfortable with conversing about it. It's much too recent, and I would rather have a drink." He waves the bar tender over and requests a drink of the hardest liquor he has.

"You know, they say it helps to talk about it," Tony says and when Loki just shakes his head Tony frowns. "Aweeeeee, c'mooon," He whines. Then he thinks to himself, if you won't tell me then I'll get you good and drunk and work it out of you.

The bar tender comes back with Loki's drink and he nods a small thank you. Loki brings the rim of the glass to his lips and he takes a small sip of it, closing his eyes at the burn. He looks over at Tony and notices he brought his drink over to where he sits. He just rolls his eyes and continues to focus on his own drink.

"Not feeling very social...?" Tony says as Loki rolls his eyes. "I don't blame you; I wouldn't be very social if I was a sociopath either." He drains his glass with one last gulp then gets up. "I'll be right back; I need to powder my nose." Tony says and walks into the bathroom.

Loki snorts to himself. As if that Stark knows what is going on in his head. He watches Tony as he gets off the stool beside him and his eyes follow him as he walks into the bathroom. He shakes his head, not allowing himself to make eyes at Tony's back end.

The moment the door to the bathroom shut Tony pulled out his phone and tapped in the password. "Jarvis?" he asked the device. "Yes, sir?" "Where has Loki been this fine evening?" There was a pause then a few pictures popped up, back alleys. "It appears Mr. Laufeyson has been nowhere other than Stark Tower, a few alleys just ten minutes north from here, and where he is currently." The AI responded. Tony wondered what Loki had been doing in an ally of all places. Tony left the bathroom to join Loki

Loki looks up when he hears the bathroom door open, seeing Tony, and he looks back down at his now empty glass. "Excuse me, I need another." He holds up his hand to get the attention of the tender.

Tony sat down opposite Loki again and when the bartender came to collect Loki's glass, Tony gave him his too. He looked at Loki again and put his chin in his hand. "You finished that rather quick, wouldn't you say?" Tony comments

Loki shrugs and accepts his new drink. "I like the drink." He lifts the glass to his lips and takes a small swig. "And how many have you had before I came here…" He says with slight annoyance in his voice.

Tony thinks for a moment and then begins counting on his fingers. When he gets to ten he frowns and looks down at his toes with a serious expression. He glances back up at Loki with a grin, and starts laughing. "I'm just kidding, I've only had three. I wasn't here long before you showed up."

Loki just rolls his eyes at the man beside him and lifts his drink to his lips, deciding to keep quiet and maybe, just maybe, Stark will get bored and forget that he's there. That little prayer was slashed the minute he felt something bump against him, sending him off to flinch away violently.

Tony looks at Loki seriously after he had been bumped at put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki, I know you don't want to talk about it, but maybe I can help." He tries to get Loki to look him directly, but Loki even as a mortal is pretty strong.

"Tsk…I don't see how you can help…" Loki glances over at him, more venom in his voice than he actually wanted. He _wants _to talk to someone about what happened, even Stark would do. But he _can't_ show any more weakness. He takes another sip of his drink, closing his eyes at the burn in his throat.

Tony frowns and sets his drink down. "You really think imp that horrible a person...?" Tony asks putting on an offended face. He takes a hardy sip of his drink and looks down at the table.

Loki looks over to Tony, feeling something akin to what he felt when he was a kid and his joking went too far with Thor, causing him to be hurt. He sighs and looks down into his drink, "….No. It's just too soon to talk about it."

Tony looks up. "Okay." he taps his fingers on the table absent mindedly "But when you're ready, will you come to me first? Even before Thor?" Loki raises any eyebrow and Tony shrugged. "Knowing someone needs me gives a motive not to drink myself to death."

Loki just looks at him like he's a puzzle box. "Your world needs you. Is that not enough? And who said that I would go to him, of all people?" He raises his eyebrow further and cocks his head slightly.

Tony looks at Loki- who now reminds him of a cat because of the way he has his head cocked- and responds with, "The world doesn't necessarily need me. I mean, they have Steve, and Bruce, and the rest of the team. And I figured you would go to Thor because he's like, you're adopted brother?"

Loki wrinkles his nose at what he says about Thor. "I was adopted into his family. Not the vice versa." He lifts his drink and sips from it. "If it weren't for you, the Chitauri wouldn't have been fed that glorious nuclear device."

Tony smiles at the complement and takes a sip of his drink. "Well, I wouldn't have had to if you're crazy ass hadn't have gone completely psycho." he laughs lightly and looks at Loki, who is trying not to smile, his lips twitching.

"You would have too if you were treated half as bad as I." Loki tosses back his drink and waves for another. His plan was to get seriously inebriated before he dared to go back to his lodgings.

Tony looks at Loki out of the corner of his eye and asks, "Do you want to talk about that too...? Maybe...?" he turns his head to see Loki looking at him, as if gauging his honesty just a little bit.

When Loki gets his next drink, he downs about half of it before looking back to Tony. "Alright Stark." He looks down into his glass, sloshing the amber liquid lazily. "They beat me. Tortured me. Broke my mind, body, and spirit. They implanted new ideas…Twisted ideas. They made me feel emotions I myself didn't know I had." Loki stops for a moment to let it all sink into the silence between them.

Tony pauses with his glass raised halfway to his lips and furrows his eyebrows. His brilliant mind is taking longer than it should to process this. Tony looks a Loki and licks his lips cautiously, not knowing whether or not to prod anymore because it might make Loki angry. "What? Who beat you? How are you 'broken'? When did this happen?" and twenty other questions pour out of Tony's mouth and then he catches himself and closes his mouth with a "click".

Loki flinches away slightly from Tony's outburst. "The Chitauri…And my attacker. Though they tortured me in two different ways, it was torture nonetheless." He takes another gulp from his drink, looking down at the liquid as if it has the answers on how to fix his pain.

Tony just looks at Loki for a moment and then makes a quick decision. "C'mon, Loki." He says getting up quickly and grabbing Loki's wrist. Loki flinched away and wrung his wrist out of Tony's grip.

Loki holds his wrist in his other hand and holds them both to his chest like he's injured. "What in the hell has gotten into you, Stark? I let down my defenses for a moment and you respond by attacking me?"

Tony rolls his eyes and nods in the direction of the exit. "I didn't attack you, ya pansy, just follow me, please." He sets a tip on the bar and tilts his head toward the door.

Loki hesitantly nods a curt nod before slowly standing, wincing at the pain shooting up his spine. He sighs out and straightens up, trying to walk with as much dignity as he can muster.


	2. Chapter 2

***GASP!* I actually updated a Story WITHIN A _WEEK_?! Yes. I did :) PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

A New Beginning Chapter Two

Tony leads Loki out of the bar and walks him to his car, unlocking it for them and when the doors are shut he cranks the engine. The car lurches forward quickly on soon they're on the road.

Loki can't help but feel that he's being kidnapped. He looks out of the window and watches the scenery pass by. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the park. It's a nice place to clear your mind." Tony replies with a shrug. "I think you've got some serious mind clearing to do." Tony steers the car to a parking space and cuts the engine, opening the door when the car is stopped.

He opens the door and climbs out slowly, shutting the door when he gets out. Loki looks around the open green of the park, the air littered with the soft laughter of children. "Take me back to the bar."

Tony pouts for a moment before shaking his head. "No, because imp trying to be a nice person." Tony starts heading for one of the sidewalks and doesn't glance behind him to see if Loki follows.

Loki stands by the car for a few moments, waiting until Tony is well down the path before he finally huffs and follows him slowly as not to hurt himself.

Tony hears Loki walking some distance behind him and glances back with a triumphant smile. Slows down so Loki can catch up and soon he and Loki are standing side by side, walking slowly. Tony lets his thoughts wander and after a few minutes he asks, "Head any clearer yet?"

"No. The children are so very annoying." He glares over at the playground, facing back down the path.

Tony groans breathily. "You're killing me here." He looks at Loki and asks, "Where _do_ you want to go to clear your mind," Loki opens his mouth, "that ISNT, the bar!" he adds quickly.

Loki looks down at the shorter man and knits his eyebrows together. "I'm sorry. You are merely trying to help, and I'm being a royal bother." He looks around the park one more time, excluding the children from it, and decides it is a rather peaceful place. "You're right. This area is rather nice…"

"It's getting late, so it'll get quiet soon." Tony says. "I'm glad you like it at least a little." he says pausing to pick up a small rock on the path and toss it clear across the field.

Loki watches the stone as it bounces on the grass a couple times before stopping its flight. He finds another stone and kicks it just as far as Tony threw his.

Tony narrows his eyes at Loki saying; "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. trying to show off are we now?" He picks up another stone. "You see that bush waaaaay over there?" Loki nods. "Watch this." he throws it and it hits the bush, making birds fly in every direction.

Loki laughs lightly, "I wasn't showing off. I was merely copying." He picks up another stone and scopes out a tree, farther than the bush. "See the tree behind the bush?" Loki tosses it and it makes a soft_ thunk _sound.

Tony smiles, glad he's gotten Loki out of his shell. He spots a bird flying over head and says "watch this" before chucking a rock at it and causing it fall out of the sky. His eyes widen and he in an alarmed tone says, "Oh, crap! I didn't mean to actually hit it!"

Loki looks at Tony with raised eyebrows and walks over to the bird. He touches it gently, nudging it slightly, feeling its heart beat. "Don't worry. It's still alive. You probably just knocked it unconscious."

Tony walks over too with a stick in his hand. After a moment of blank staring he pokes it with the stick and giggles. "I feel like I'm ten all over again." he says. The bird twitches and Tony takes a cautious step back.

Loki snatches the stick from his hands and snaps it in half. "No sticks." He crouches down, bad idea, and picks up the bird. He stands back up, another bad idea, and walks it over to the bush it was in. Once he finds its nest, he sits it in it and walks back to Tony, rubbing his hands on his pants.

Tony looks at the remains of his stick then back up at Loki, and he couldn't help but notice the way Loki winces at certain movements. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a bruise on your ass or something?" he asks sarcastically.

Loki shoots the man a glare. Didn't he already go through this? He was attacked; of course he's going to be moving stiffly. "I thought I already went through this with you."

"Yes, but I didn't think they literally _kicked_ your _ass_." Tony emphasizes. He looks at Loki, seeking some sort of smile, but there's none.

"They didn't kick my ass. They kicked my ribs when they were done…with my ass…" Loki looks away and starts walking away again.

Tony knits his eyebrows together and it clicks into place for him. He jogs to catch up with Loki and then stops him with hand on the shoulder. "Loki," Tony says turning Loki to face him, "Oh my God... you were... raped... weren't you?"

Loki looks down at the ground, refusing eye contact. "…Yes…Raped then beaten."

Tony's eyes widened and he studied Loki's face. After a few moments of silence Tony pulled Loki into a gentle hug, knowing he would probably be shoved away.

Loki's body goes stiff, unused to the contact of another person other than Thor. Slowly, he relaxes once he realizes that Tony isn't going to attack him, he begins to wrap his arms around the shorter man.

Tony hugs Loki tighter when he feels arms wrap around his torso and sighs heavily. "Loki, I'm so, so, sorry I wasn't there to help you." He sets his head on Loki's shoulder. "I really, really am."

Loki shrugs, holding back tears he didn't let himself let fall even when he was being raped. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you, or I, could do about it now. It's over."

Tony pulls back and meets Loki's eyes. "No, Loki. It's not okay. You should have told me as soon as you saw me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thur :3 if you're still reading this, I applaud you, good sir/ma'am. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I do not know to _continue _with a story if I don't get reviews. So, please review. Thanks for reading!**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

A New Beginning Chapter Three

Tony sees held back tears in Loki's eyes and sighs, pulling him close. "Loki..."

Loki sighs and curses himself for ever letting himself get so weak. A few tears escape his eyes and that's all it takes to make him a near sniveling mess in Tony's arms.

Tony feels Loki shudder against him and runs a rand over Loki's soft hair. He murmurs comforting things and after letting Loki cry on him for a minute he lowers them off to the side of the trail and onto the ground.

Loki sits there, head buried in his arms with his knees raised and pulled to his chest. He feels Tony's hand on his back, moving in slow circles, trying to soothe him. Which, surprisingly, it has some affect of the soothing kind. Loki stops crying so hard, only a few tears falling every now and again.

Tony feels Loki calming down and looked at him seriously. "Loki, I swear, I'm going to find whoever did this to you and make them feel worse than you do." He hugged him again. "I don't care how long it takes or how hard it'll be."

Loki shakes his head. He wants nothing more to do with the man. "No. I won't feel better unless I cause him pain. But the only thing I can do here is magic. I'm not strong like I used to be. He cornered me and beat me till I could barely stand. Then he raped me, beat me even more, and left me in a pile of trash. I couldn't even use my damn magic I am so weak."

Tony sighs heavily and rubs Loki's shoulder. "Well, I'm going to do what I have to make sure you get that guy back." He looks over at Loki and smiles tightly.

Loki lifts his head and looks at Tony. He nods and smiles slightly in return. "Thank you…Stark."

Tony smiles at him. "I'm still Stark?" He asks lightly.

Loki looks down slightly before looking back up and meeting his eyes. "Anthony?"

Tony smiles at him. "That's a little better." He looks out across the park and to where the sun is setting and smiles contentedly. "I'm glad you told me, Loki. I'm happy to help you."

Loki follows Tony's line of sight, catching the setting sun. "I'm glad I had someone to tell…"

"I'm here anytime you need to talk." Tony says quietly and wipes a few tears off of Loki's face using his thumb.

Loki doesn't know he's doing it, but he leans into Tony's touch. Still unused to kind touches, but slowly becoming accustomed.

Tony turns his head to look at Loki who is looking at the sun set and wraps an arm around his shoulders, hugging him into his side. "You about ready to head back to the Tower?" He asks.

Loki nods slightly, standing up with Tony. He walks beside him all the way back to the car. Once he's in and buckled, he looks over to Tony. "I…I'm sorry I snotted on your shirt."

Tony glanced down at his Black Sabbath tee and shrugs. "It no big deal, just a little wash and it'll be good as new." He smiles a Loki and puts the keys in the ignition.

Loki nods and looks out the window, for once not beating himself up for being weak.

Tony cranks the car and pulls out of the lot, turning left in the direction of Stark Tower. Right away he pulls into heavy traffic and he groans. "Really?" He whines.

Loki looks over to Tony, raising a brow slightly, before looking out at all the cars. "I could move them if you are in a hurry."

Tony looks at Loki perplexed but says "As much as I would love to see that, I'm not in that much of a hurry." He smiles then asks, "Where would you move them?"

Loki shrugs. He never knew _where _he moved things. Just knew that he could. "I could lift them up and put them back down after you've made your way."

After thinking for a moment Tony smiles and bites his lip. "You're making it really hard for me to be the responsible adult here." He looks at the long line of traffic and then back at Loki. "Let's do it."

Loki just lifts his hands, picking up the whole row of cars in front of them, setting them down gently after Tony moves them forward in his car.

Tony laughs like a madman the entire time he drives under everyone's cars and once they're fully past he gasps for air. "That was so cool." He says as they pull up to Stark Tower. He cuts the engine an opens his door.

Loki smiles slightly at Tony's laugh, getting out when they stop. He looks up at the tower he once destroyed, and starts feeling…Remorseful. What a horrid feeling. "A-Anthony." Loki clears his throat, this whole being mortal/having feelings thing is getting old fast. "I…I apologize for destroying your home. And for putting you and your… Friends in danger."

Tony pauses slightly at the unexpected apology. He nods and says, "Its okay, Loki. You're changing and weren't... right... when you did it." He puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and smiles at him.

Loki nods, accepting Tony's acceptance and just stands there, not knowing what to do. He looks around then back at Tony. "What now?"

Tony glances up at the tower then at Loki and responds. "I guess we should go inside, it's getting dark out here." He leads Loki through the entrance and to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovelies! Here is the next chapter for your entertainment. PLEASE review! The more input i get, the more sure i am that I should continue to update! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

A New Beginning Chapter Four

Tony leads Loki through the entrance and to the elevator.

Loki nearly starts to panic. Nearly. He hadn't been around any of his former enemies since Thor had taken him back to Asguard. But shortly after, Loki was stripped of his Godly title and of his Godly powers, save for his magic that of which he was born with, and was sentenced to live among the mortals he once terrorized. He lived in a small apartment ten blocks down the street, and pretty much stayed away from everyone.

Tony taps idly on the wall of the elevator and hums tunelessly. They still have thirty floors to go. "Next time I build a tower, remind me not to make it so big." He remarks.

"That is if I'm around to remind you." Loki planned on going back to his apartment and not leaving for the next few years, decided on dying in there.

Tony furrows his brow and stops his tapping. "What do you mean by that?" He asks seriously.

He looks over at Tony and raises an eyebrow. "What? You can't expect me to live with you in the Tower. I hurt each and every one of you. Why would you want something like that living under the same roof as you?" Loki shakes his head and looks back at the elevator doors. "No. I'm going back to my lodgings when we're through here."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be living here, it's just..." he pauses and takes a breath, "I thought we could still hang out at whatnot beyond tonight."

Loki looks over at Tony, completely surprised and taken aback at his thought. "You'd actually want to spend more time with me…?"

He nods with wide eyes. "Well, yeah. I can see you're not totally insane, and from the little time I've been spending with you, you seem like a cool guy." Tony smiles. "And everybody needs a friend." The elevator dings signifying their arrival to the fifty-fourth floor.

Loki raises a brow, "I'm not too sure if that was a compliment or not. But thank you…?" He follows Tony onto the floor that houses the Avengers and looks around, noting how clean it looked to be even though it held five men and only one woman.

Tony walks over to the kitchen and throws his keys on the counter andnhe hears Loki come in behind him. "Are you hungry?" He asks opening the fridge and looking around.

"Just a bit. But I can wait." Loki continues looking around the floor. "Where is everyone?"

He stands up with a couple apples and tosses one to Loki. "They're probably in the living room. It's movie night." He nods in the direction of the living room. "C'mon, let's see if theory is true."

He catches the apple with one hand, thankfully not losing his reflexes when banished, and follows Tony hesitantly into the living room where the rest of the Avengers are found. "Hey Tony! There you are, we couldn't wait anymore and just started the—" Clint, or Hawkeye as Loki knew him, stopped his advance on Tony when Loki came in to view.

Tony looks at Clint's bewildered face and steps in front of Loki in a protective manor. "Hey guys, so this is my good friend Loki." He looks around at his friends' faces and holds up his hands. "If you would give us a moment to explain-" There were shouts and everyone jumped up.

Loki holds up his hands, the universal "I give up" sign, before anything got out of hand. "Anthony. I think I should just go…" But before Loki can scoot away from the impending brawl, Thor comes up and hugs his little brother tightly, causing a pitiful squeak to come out of Loki's lungs. "Brother! I have missed you dearly! Why have you returned?" Loki just taps Thor's shoulder a couple times and gasps for air slightly, "Thor…can't….breathe…"

Tony sees Thor loosen his grip and he turns to the rest of his friends with a tight smile while Thor questions Loki. "Tony, what the heck are you doing?!" Steve says a little loudly and several others of his team shout agreements. "Well, I was at a bar and Loki came in, looking like he was beat to hell and we… ah, we connected. A little..."

Thor pulls Loki off to the side so he can better hear his brother. "Loki. Tell me, why have you returned?" Loki just looks up at Thor, biting his lip to stop it from quivering. "I have been banished, stripped of all my Godly titles and powers. I must live and die here, in Midguard." He looks at Thor's face, at the understanding that lies there because he had been banished before and he knows how Loki is feeling. Someone actually knows.

Clint narrows his eyes at Tony and jabs a finger at his chest. "You slept with him, didn't you Stark?" He accuses and Tony widens his eyes in anger. "The hell-?! I did not! Especially not after what just happened to him!" He yells and wants to punch Clint in the face.

Loki sees the confusion rise in Thor's face when he knows he has heard Tony. Loki sends Tony a death glare and looks back at Thor. "Brother…What happened to you..?" "I do not wish to speak of it now, Thor. It is much too soon after. And I never told Stark anything, he just guessed."

Clint unnarrows his eyes and studies Tony's, still angry, face. After a moment he nod hesitantly and turns around muttering curses. Tony looks at everyone else seeking some sort of agreement. Steve looks concerned, Clint is sill angry, Tasha looks impassive and Bruce is sitting eoth his eyes closed and mummuring one through ten. Tony shakes his head with a sigh.

"I'm just going to leave. I am obviously a disturbance to you all. I apologize." Loki slinks out of the living room quietly, being followed by Thor. "Brother. What did you say to everyone?" Loki looks back at Thor, eyebrows knotted in confusion. "I…I said I apologize. It wasn't right for me to come where I'm so obviously unwanted. I'll just be leaving."

Tony smiles slightly and raises his voice. "See?" He says happily, "AND, he apologized to me twice earlier!" "What did he apologize for earlier?" Steve asked skeptically. "For destroying the Tower and snotting on my shirt." Tony winces and knows he probably shouldn't have added the last part.

"Brother. You… snotted… On Tony's shirt?" Thor looks at Loki confused with what just happened. Loki rolls his eyes and sighs, looking very much like a teenager. He looks at all of the Avengers, paying special attention to keep his eyes on Thor. "I was attacked earlier today."

Tony shoots Loki a sympathetic glance, knowing he hadnt wanted to explain to the team what had happened. Everyone gets quiet, not quite sure what to think of Loki being attacked by a normal person.

Loki squares his shoulders and takes in a breath. "Mere moments after I left my apartment this morning, I was followed by a man. He shoved me into the alley between my building and the next, and started throwing punches and kicks to my face and chest." Thor places his hand on Loki's back, rubbing softly in soothing motions, before he continues. "Once I was down long enough…He started…He started to rape me. And when he finished with that, he kicked me in my chest a few more times before he ran off." Loki's hands are clenching into and out of fists at his sides.

Tony moves over to Loki and puts his arm around his shoulders and he fells Loki lean into him a little. He smiles at him and asks quietly, "Do you feel any better after talking about it? "

Loki shakes his head. Quite honestly? He feels naked, stripped, weak and open. Almost like when he was being raped, just minus the anger and hate and self pity and pain. He looks up at the faces of the Avengers, saving his brother's for last. Thor looks as if he's about to burst into tears upon hearing this. But he just pulls Loki into a gentle hug, the first one in a while that Loki actually accepts.

Tony stepped aside as Thor pulls Loki into a hug and puts his hands in his pockets, feeling guilty about having made Loki spill his guts to the rest of the team. He hears Thor whispering comforting things to Loki and he is pretty sure Loki is coming close to breaking down again, which makes Tony feel twice as guilty. He looks at his feet.

Loki pulls away from Thor, wiping at his face furiously. "I should go…" He moves for the door again, Thor not stopping him but following him instead. Thor walks back quickly, "I shall be back. I'm going to walk Loki back to his lodgings. Loki! Wait!" He runs back to Loki who is already in the elevator.

Tony glances up from his feet as Loki turns in the elevator and meets his eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry," he calls out, not sure if Loki heard it but hoping that he had. The elevator doors close and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Loki makes the short trip home in record time, even with his brother following him. Once Loki reaches the door to his apartment, he has no choice but to invite him in. "Come in, Thor. Heavens only know what you might do to the door if I deny you." Loki moves to fall upon his couch, catching himself quickly before he falls, and sets to lower himself gently.

Tony turned to face the rest of the team and sighed again. "So what movie were we watching?" He asks moving to sit on the recliner. The team slowly joins him and then Steve replies with, "We're having a Disney movie night," and the Tony just laughs.

After spending some time with his brother, Loki voices how tired he is to Thor and Thor actually gets the hint. Thor leaves Loki to shower and get ready for bed. When Thor gets back to the Tower, the whole team is on their second movie and he just slips in and sits quietly, taking in all of what Loki had told him.

After finishing Finding Nemo Tony yawns and comments that he's going to go to bed he walks down the hall to his room. He strips to his underwear and slides under the covers. "Jarvis, lights." He calls and the room turns dark. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but all he can think of is Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I meant to update this so long ago, but school started and I accidentally ditched you guys for school. Ehehehe... SO! Heres a long chapter to make up for it. **

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

The next morning Loki is lying in bed, combing his fingers through his hair leisurely, splaying it out against his pillow. The only thoughts in his head are that of Anthony Stark, and he makes a face at himself.

"Tony," someone calls from down the hall. "Tony! Come one, breakfast is ready!" Tony groans and sits up in his bed. After a few yawns and a good stretch he throws on a pair of sweats and follows the smell of bacon to the kitchen. Everyone is already there and Thor is cooking several different meats behind the stove. "Did you sleep well?" Steve asks and Tony shakes his head, thinking back to his long night of Loki.

Loki finally convinces himself to roll out of bed and go to the bathroom. He had healed himself for the most part using his magic, internal damage like his fractured ribs and slightly torn anus will take much more magic than he can conjure up on an empty stomach. He walks into the kitchen and starts preparing himself a meal.

After breakfast and a few hours in his workshop Tony desides to go back to the park and check on the bird he knocked out with a rock yesterday. The drive is quick and soon he's walking down the trail again.

Loki is laying in the grass in the shade of the tree he threw a stone at yesterday, reading a book. He had already checked on the bird, knowing full and well that it was his magic that kept it alive. He didn't know what he'd expect at a park, but Anthony Stark wasn't it. Even if he did tell him roughly that he comes here to clear his head.

Tony spots the bush Loki had put the bird in and he walks over to it, crouching and pushing aside a few branches. He sees the bird cleaning it feathers and he smiles, glad he didn't kill it. Tony stands and when he looks up he sees Loki watching him and he raises his raises his eyebrows. "Uh... hi."

Loki waves quietly then goes back to his book. _Good. Maybe he'll go awa— Why do I hear grass crunching? _Loki looks up from his book in time to see Tony sitting beside him. He places his book mark in to hold his place, closing the book to give his new companion his full attention. "What is it, Anthony?"

Tony shrugs and looks at the grass. "Nothin..." he says and then looks up at Loki."I wanted to check on the bird, and then I saw you so, now I just want to apologize for yesterday. I don't know if you heard me shout 'I'm sorry.'"

He nods. He heard, he just didn't say anything back. Loki sits up, back against the tree. "I'm pretty much healed up from what happened. I healed myself for the most part after I showered. I still have a small time breathing, and walking still hurts a bit. But I can move better than before." Loki plays with the cover of his book. "In case you were wondering…"

Tony nods and picks a piece of grass. "I'm glad you're getting better." He says then puts the grass between his thumbs and blows, making a whistling noise.

Loki watches Tony with mild fascination. He copies his movements, and is soon copying the sound he's making. He actually is starting to enjoy this…This calm. This mild taste of a slight friendship.

Tony tries to keep blowing on the blade of grass but its hard to do while he's smiling. He starts to laugh and then looks at Loki out of the corner of his eye and Tony can't help but love Loki this way. Open, willing to have a little fun and even... cute. Tony pauses at his thought then pushes it away.

Loki plays a short song on his grass whistle, stopping when Tony starts to laugh. He likes Tony's laugh, Loki decides, and he doesn't want it to stop. "Okay…How about this?" Loki licks his lips and plays another short song on his grass blade, smiling over to his companion when it's over.

Tony smiles. "That's so cool, how do you come up with ideas for songs like that?" He starts fiddle with the grass in his hand and experiments blowing harder and softer. He laughs again, "I'm not very skilled in this area."

Loki just shrugs. He remembers the soft songs that his mother used to sing to him. All notes on the same scale, easy to recreate the sound, hard to recreate the love in them. He keeps playing with the grass, whistling out more songs here and there, his book forgotten.

Tony sees Loki shrug and he shrugs several times and starts mumbling "I dunno" over and over. "Wadda ya meaaan, eye dunno?" He laughs at Loki's confused face and puts his attention back on the grass.

Loki stops the song and looks over at Tony, an eyebrow raised in mock annoyance. "Are you mocking me, Anthony?"

Tony turns to face him and lowers his eyebrows menacingly. "Not at all," he said in a posh English accent and then rolls his eyes. "After all, my army can do that for me."

Loki shrugs, not too concerned with Tony's "army". He doesn't care, really. He drops his blade of grass and picks up his book, intent on reading it once more now that the fleeting moment of joy is gone.

Tony frowns as Loki picks up the book and begins reading again. He picks at the grass for a while but he's Tony Stark, so he cant keep his mouth shut for very long. "What are you reading?" He asks leaning over to look.

Loki shrugs; he had just picked it up from the library that morning and was already half way done. "I don't know. Something about a boy and a girl. The girl likes the boy, but the boy is apparently gay and a murderer. So." Loki turns the page, his eyebrows rising slightly. "Oh. He kills her. Good for you."

Tony raises and eyebrow at Loki and after a moment asks "How is him killing her good for _me_?" He tilts his head to the side in thought, as if he was seriously thinking this over.

Loki shrugs and continues reading. "I didn't particularly want a happy ending for this book." He flips the page, "Not with the day I had yesterday."

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but I'm really sorry Loki." He looks across the field at a few kids tossing a ball back and forth and then at Loki. "That shouldn't have happened to you."

He just lifts a shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. "It's fine. I'm healing. Thor even spent some time with me last night." Loki places the book mark back in his book and closes it, placing it beside himself. He plucks another blade of grass, wets his lips, and starts playing another song.

Tony smiles a little, glad Loki put away his book and leans his head against the tree with his eyes closed. The sound of Loki playing quiet songs on the blade of grass is soothing and calm. He notices where their shoulders are touching and wishes he had a reason to hug him again. "_Tony, what the hell is wrong with you? Get a hold of yourself!_" He silently scolds himself.

Loki quiets the song to hear Tony scolding himself. "What is wrong, Anthony? You seem to be fretting over something." Loki shifts; pushing his shoulder against Tony's more.

Tony opens his eyes and smiles a little nervously when Loki's shoulder presses into his. "Oh, heh, was I talking out loud?" He asks and he can feel Loki's upper arm against his own. He feels fourteen all over again, like he's talking to a long-time crush.

Loki nods and looks out around the park under the tree. "Yes. You were. Why were you telling yourself to 'get a grip'?" He starts whistling around the grass again, only softly so he can hear Tony.

Tony's eyes dart around guiltily and he picks at his nails. "No-no reason." He says quickly and the adds, "Just some stuff." The kids have left the field and all is quiet except for Loki's whistling. Tony can feel his ears turning red.

Loki shrugs and continues whistling. He enjoys this new form of music that Tony has shown him, enjoys playing songs from his childhood. And at that, he plucks a few more blades of grass and places them neatly in the front cover of his book and stands up. "Anthony. Get up. I have to see Thor. I would like if you walked with me."

Tony gets up with a grunt and when he is upright he cracks his back and lets out a whiney "oh". He rubs his back and mumbles "I'm getting _old_," In a horrified voice. He cracks several other joints and then rolls his shoulders.

Loki raises his eyebrows as he watches Tony. "Wow." He turns around and starts walking down the path, not waiting for Tony. "Anthony, I am older than you."

Tony jogged to catch up with Loki and when he caught up he said "Yes, you're older. But you're also immortal so, you're probably more limber than I am." Tony mentally face palmed. _"Oh, GOD, did I really just say that?"_

Loki shrugs and shakes his head slightly. "I'm no longer immortal. I told you, I was stripped of my Godly status and powers. I was only allowed to keep my magic out of slight pity from my mother." He looks back at Tony with a sly smirk, "Yeah. I am probably more limber though."

Tony laughs and puts on a mask of confidence, praying that Loki mistakes his blush for... something other than what it truly is. "Is that so?" He asks.

Loki nods, holding his hands behind his back. "Yes. This is so. I work out to keep my body in top conditions. Now that I'm mortal, I need to make sure that I keep fit."

Tony grins and moves to walk in front of and facing Loki "So I bet you're ripped, huh?" He starts flexing and making growling noises. "Six pack, biceps the size of tractor tires, and the whole deal?" He turns and starts walking backwards, facing Loki. "C'mon, work it for me!"

Loki raises an eyebrow and laughs at the growling and flexing. And he decides, why not? He hands Tony his book and lifts up his thin, green t-shirt, showing Tony his stomach and flexing it slightly. "Is that what you are looking for, Anthony?"

Tony's eyes widen—he really hadn't expected Loki to do anything—and he stumbles on the path falling backward and rolling. He stops on his back, looking up at the sky. Loki is standing in the edge of his vision.

"Anthony!" Loki lets his shirt drop and he stands over Tony, slight worry in his face and voice. "I'm sorry Anthony. Are you alright?" He reaches down and helps Tony sit up slowly.

Tony smiles a little and pulls Loki down next to him. They're both sitting in the middle of the path. Tony laughs and says, "Never better." He hands Loki his book and dusts his hair.

Loki rolls his eyes and looks over to Tony, watching him dust out his hair. "I did not mean to cause you to do that. I apologize."

"It's okay." Tony looks over at Loki, "Any amount of physical harm is well worth it to get a glimpse of a smokin' body like that." He grins sloppily at Loki and he can't help but feel he probably looks like utter crap.

Loki's eyes go wide and he blushes just ever so lightly. "_A smokin' body?"_ Loki didn't have a "smokin" body'. He had an average body, average height and build. He just took care of it. Always had, always will. Loki looks down at his book in his hands, ghosting his fingers over the cover.

Tony notices Loki's slight blush and he smiles at him. "I'm being honest, you have a nice body. Not many people can pull off the pale complection. It looks good on you." He pats Loki's shoulder.

Loki's blush just darkens, his mind going slightly fuzzy at Tony's hand on his shoulder. "Th-thank you, Anthony." He nearly has to physically shake his head before he gets up off the path, reaching down to help Tony up. "I must get to Thor and show him the grass whistle. He will remember the songs."

He gets up off the trail and walks with Loki towards the parking lot. "Did you drive here?" He thinks for a moment then adds, "If not i can give you a ride back to your place."

"I walked." He looks over at Tony before adding, "If you do happen to give me a ride to my place, we need to get Thor. Or just take me back to the Tower and Thor and I can walk back to my place." These songs are something he's not willing to share with just anyone, and knows it will touch Thor to let him know that he remembers them.

Tony uses the remote on his key ring to unlock his car and then walks over to it. "It's no problem. I can pick up Thor and drive you both over." He opens the door and looks over the top at Loki. "If you want me to, i mean."

Loki nods, "Thank you. That would be great." He climbs into Tony's car and sits and waits, watching out the window quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I IS SORRY. I just... theres so MUCH work and reports and homework and coming out to your parents REALLY wears a girl down. D: BUT ALL IS WELL FOR NOW! So heres another chappy! Do you guys want a double update?**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

A New Begining Chapter Six

Tony pulls off out of the parking lot and drives in the direction of the tower. It was painfully quiet in the car. Luckily there isnt nearly as much traffic today and he says so to Loki so smiles ever so slightly.

Loki smirks over at Tony when he makes a comment about the traffic and he immediately remembers Tony's manic laughter as he lifted the cars about their own.

Soon they've pulled up to the Tower and Tony parks on thebstreet, knowing it would just be a quick in and out to grab Thor. "C'mon, lets go grab Thunder-Head." Tony says stepping out of the car and moving to the sidewalk.

Loki nods, getting out of the car and standing beside it. He looks at Tony and sees his confused look and it dawns on him. "Oh. You want me to follow. Yes." He starts to follow Tony up to the Tower.

They walk inside and through the lobby. Tony presses the button to call the elevator and whisltes tunelessly until is comes. Tony bows and sweeps his arms toward the open elevator. "After you, sir."

Loki stares at the elevator. "Are you sure…? The last time I was yelled at, and so were you."

Tony nods and says, "Im sure. And i can almost garuntee no one will yell this time." He sees Loki raise and eyebrow and then adds, "In fact im so sure that no one will yell, that if someone does ill suck your dick." He says it sarcastically. Loki is looking at him with wide eyes and Tony laughes. "Thats how sure i am."

Loki looks from Tony then down to his own pants. "No offence…But I think I'd rather have them not yell at me…" He hopes that what he said wasn't offensive, he didn't want to ruin the almost friendship he made with Tony.

Tony laughes a little and then says, "Okay, fine. What would you rather have me do?" The elevator door slid shut and the elevator began moving up.

Loki shrugs. He doesn't know what he'd want Tony to do. Probably visit him every now and then, he liked being around Tony. He'd probably make him clean his apartment if he even needed that, which he doesn't because he keeps it in order. "I have no idea, Anthony. I would have to think about it."

"Ill just give an IOU." Tony says. After a moment of silence he grins and shugs hi sshoulders up and down over and over mumbling "i dunno". When he stops he rolls his head to the side to look at Loki.

Loki looks down at Tony, raising an eyebrow slightly before looking back at the doors. He pulled a blade of grass from inside the cover of his book and got it ready in the whistle that he learned from Tony. He was going to greet Thor with a song from their childhood.

The doors open and Tony and Loki step out. After a quick glance around Tony steps out and leads Loki to Thor's room. He pounds on the door a few times and yells, "Big and blonde, you're needed in the foyer." The door opens to reveal Thor who smiles warmly at them. "Hello, Brother! Stark!"

Loki smiles slightly at his brother, going for the positive approach. "Good morning brother. I have something I wish for you to hear…" Loki puts the grass whistle up the his lips and starts playing out a song he is positive Thor will remember.

Tony smiles as Loki plays another song on the grass and he sees Thors face change from slightly confused to suprised, to joyful and as Loki finished the song Thor laughed heartily and pulled Loki into a hug. "Brother, where did you learn to play Mother's songs?"

Loki smiles at Thor's expression. "I never forgot them. I would play them over and over. Whistle, hum, anything. They made me calm.." He brings the makeshift instrument to his lips again and plays another song, this one longer than the last.

Tony leans his head on the wall and watches Loki as he plays. He notes the way his eyes shine with happiness as he plays the song for his brother, and Tony is glad to see Loki so happy.

Loki drops his hands and smiles at Thor. "I remember more… Anthony showed me a way to make a whistle out of grass.." He smiles over at Tony.

Tony smiles back at Loki and nods. "Yeah, we were at the park and i started whistling. Now its Loki's favorite instrument." He nodded over to him and looked at Thor.

Loki's cheeks darken lightly and he runs his fingers through his hair. "Not my favorite. Just convenient…" he looks back up at Thor and smiles slightly. "Did you like it…?"

"Of course i liked it, Brother!" Thor laughes and pulls Loki into an unexpected bear hug and Tony heard Loki wheeze against Thor's chest. "Do you want to stop and grab lunch?" Tony asks as Thor puts Loki down. Thor nods enthusiastically.

Loki places his hand flat to his chest, checking his heart and other organs, and takes in a few deep breaths before nodding to Tony. "Will the others join us? If they know I'm going to attend?" He wanted to make them see he isn't that bad anymore. He was horrible, and he apologized; even though he knows that means little, and he was in a very dark place after being beaten and tortured

Tony thinks for a moment then shrugs and says, "Only if you want them to, whatever you're comfortable with." He looks to Thor who shrugs and then to Loki. "Whadda ya want to do?"

"Call the team. If they wish to eat with us, they may. If not, then we leave without them." Loki looks between both of them with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Tony looks at Loki somewhat suprised and the nods. "Jarvis?" "Yes, sir?" Tony sees Loki jump at the disembodied voice and smiles a little bit. "Can i use the intercom systems via smartphone?" "Of course, sir." Tony pulls out his phone and presses a button. "Any Avengers interested in going out to eat report to Thors's room." His voice rings out across the Tower. Soon they hear bounding footsteps and see Clint barreling down the Hall.

Loki looks down the hall at Clint, smiling slightly and offering a small wave. Soon after Clint, Steve walks out of his room and down the hall to Thor's, offering a tight smile to Loki. "Hello Loki." Loki nods and smiles, "Hello Captain. How are you?"

Steve smiles at Loki and nods "Great, thanks." Natasha and Bruce walk down the hall calmly and Tony claps his hands. "Great, everyone is here, and not yelling. Tony smiles triumphantly at Loki. "So im thinking either shwarma again or the 40's diner down the street. Lets take a vote."

Loki looks around at everyone's faces at the mere mention of the "shwarma"so he makes a quick decision. "I would like the forties diner, if that is alright…" Thor grins at Loki, "I, too, would love to take part in the diner." Steve looks at Tony, then to the brothers before answering, "Diner."

Tony looks to Clint who mutters "Food." And Tony rolls his eyes. "The diner." Tasha and Bruce answer at the same time. Tony smiles. "Okay, so the diner it is! Me and Steve will each drive a car so i guess we should head down to the garage. Whoever is riding with me needs to go to the front, thats where my car is parked."

Loki immediately moves closer to Tony, Thor following. Steve shrugs and smiles at the rest of the team, "Looks like you three are with me."

The team plus Loki piled into the elevator. Tony and Loki were cramed into a corner together, invading eachother's personal space. Tony blushed slightly and smiled at Loki. "Hi, do you come here often?"

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs softly. "I try not to, but I suppose I'm forming a sort of friendship with one of the residents." He looks over at Tony and smiles slightly.

**A/N: So? Do you want a doble update? I'm here to please you all, so just let me know! ^.^**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

**(forreal this time!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be as long as it is, but that just means more for you guys ehehe. Here ya go!**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**

A New Beginning Chapter Seven

Tony grinned and nudged him with his shoulder. "He sounds like a pretty cool guy," he hears Clint mumble "quit your flirting" and he sticks his tounge out at him. Tony looks back to Tony and asks, "Is he good lookin'?"

Loki shrugs. "If you're into narcissistic egobrains, then yes. He would be very good looking. But seeing as I'm not into that sort of thing…" He grins at Tony, effectively putting him down slightly while in the presence of his team. A few assorted snorts and chuckles sound in the space.

Tony pouts, his ego hurt ever so slightly. After a moment he wiggles his way to the button panel and stands on his toes, cursing himelf for being so short. "You guys thought that was funny?" Everyone just looks at him so he turns and presses every button on the panel. "Ha! Take that!" Everyone groans and the doors open behind him.

"Anthony. It was just a soft jibe at a joke. I figured you of all people would be able to see that." Loki looks around slightly, "But I am glad I managed to make everyone laugh in one way." Thor gets an idea and claps a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Brother! Why don't you play them a few of mother's songs?" Loki's cheeks go red and he looks down, mumbling about how he couldn't and other things.

Tony encourages him saying how great it had sounded earlier and stops when Bruce says, "Seeing as were going to be here for a while anyway." The door opens behind Tony and he rolls his eyes. Theres a shove to his chest and he stumbles out, and the elevator doors close just in time Tony to hear Clint shout "Douche!" Tony groans and runs for the stairs.

Loki fishes out a blade of grass from his book as the doors close, wetting his lips slightly before bringing the makeshift instrument to his lips and starting off with a soft melody. Thor looks down at his brother with a soft gaze, smiling slightly.

Tony runs down the stairs and across the hall as the elevator doors open and he skids to a stop and throws himself into the elevator. He can hear Loki playing the grass whistle and he smiles a little. When Loki finishes everyone applauds and compliements him. "Who the hell pushed me?" Tony asks and then apologizes to Loki for interupting.

Loki just raises an eyebrow, chooses to ignore Tony, and keeps playing on with another song. Thor hums along softly, knowing all the notes to each song Loki knows.

Tony sinks to the floor of the elevator and sets his head on his knees, listening intently to Loki's music. Thor is humming and when they both stop Tony picks his head up. "That was a good one," Steve comments and then Natasha adds, "Yeah, only twenty more to go before we hit the ground floor.." "Im sorry i hit all the buttons," Tony says up to them.

Thor reaches down and pats Tony's shoulder, "It is alright, Son of Stark. But I do know many more songs, that is of course if my brother knows them." Thor grins at Loki, making him darken slightly. "I know quite a few more." He lifts the whistle to his lips and starts playing a new song.

Tony leans his head on his knees again and after a few more songs they reach the ground floor. Everyone piles out and Tony gets up, cracking his back again. Thor and Loki follow him out to his car and they wait for Steve to pull around.

Loki lets Thor sit in the passenger seat, so he climbs into the back of the car. "So…Do you think I have made a better impression on your team…" He says it as more of a statement than a question, but it has the same affect. Thor looks back at Loki with a small smile, "I think they will warm up to you in their own time, my brother. Do not fret."

Tony looked at Loki in the rear view. "I thinks they'll start to warm up to you soon. Just try to charm them with your silver tounge at dinner." He sees Steve pull around and he moves the car down the road. "I told you no one would yell," Tony comments cheekily.

Thor nods, "Everyone got their yelling out last night, I believe." He looks back at Loki and offers a warm smile. "Don't charm them my brother, be yourself. Like in the hallway in front of my room. You looked genuinely happy." Loki's cheeks burn darkly and he looks out the window, sighing softly and playing with the hem of his shirt. "Myself. Right…"

Tony glances back at Loki blushing in the rear view and smiles. He looks back at the road and switches lanes thinking, _His blush is so adorable_. He furrows his eybrows at the thought and slowly blinks his eyes with a sigh.

Loki plays over the songs in his head, calming himself down effectively. How was he going to gain the forgiveness from the Avengers? He could pay for their meals, but he barely had enough to pay for his rent, let alone eat and pay for everyone else. He could pay for himself and completely take that off the bill? He had no idea how to make friends. Thor had been with him forever, so he hadn't need to impress him.

"We're here!" Tony calls out and pulls into the diner's parking lot. He parks next to Steve and gets out. He sees Loki inside fiddling with the handle and he snickers. He opens the door for him. "Sorry, I had the child lock on." He fkips a switch on the door and closes it. "Clint was having a hissy fit and kept jumping out of the car the last time we left the ziplining center."

Loki blushes darkly, climbing out of the car. "Well then…That is…That is rather upsetting. What is zip-lining?"

Tony gapes at him as they walk into the diner. "You've _never_ been ziplining?" He hears Clint describing zipling in detail to Loki. The waitress escorts them to a corner booth and they sit. When Clint pauses to actually breathe Tony says, "Its fun. We'll plan to take you some time soon."

Loki listens intently to Clint, trying to show him that he really cares about what he's saying. And he does, he's interested in anything that he doesn't know about. He throws a smile over to Tony when he hears what he says when Clint takes a breath, looking back over to Clint as he continues talking about the zip line.

As Clint starts talking about the obsicle course part of the ziplining, a waitor comes to take down their drinks. Bruce, Tasha and Steve order Coca-Cola, Thor orders water, and Tony gets a Dr. Pepper. The waitor smiles at Loki and asks, "And for you, sir?"

"Just a water, please. Clinton, what will you take?" Clint orders a coke, just like the others. "Now Clinton, back to the obstacle course. Please, tell me more about this…I'm thoroughly interested." Loki lets a small smile play at his lips as Clint goes back to explaining zip lining. Thor nudges Tony and grins, leaning down to whisper to him, "Clinton seems to be opening up to my brother. I'm glad to see Loki enjoying himself. Fantastic idea for lunch."

Tony grins at him and nodss, glad Loki is making friends. "Who would have thought Clint of all people would be the first to make nice with Loki?" Tony mumbled back. The waitor came back with their drinks and handed them menus. "The best part is the zipline that goes across the lake. Ill tel lyou about that later though." Clint says opening his menu.

Thor looks down at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Weren't you the first to…make nice…with Loki? You found him after his attack, did you not? You opened your arms, even brought him to the tower, most likely against his better mind." Loki and the others are looking at their menus, personally opting to get the least expensive item on the menu. And it turns out to be a burger, which he's never had.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Well, yes, but i mean, out of the rest of the team." He looks across the table at Loki who is studying the menu than back at Thor. "Loki did turn Clint into his personal Arrow Monkey, after all." Tony opens his menu and scans it quickly deciding to get steak and fries.

Thor shrugs and looks at Tony, "Maybe he has forgiven him. Even in the slightest. Or maybe he sees just how different my brother really is after spending that much time with him." Loki places down his menu and sips his water, commenting to Natasha about the color of her shirt and how it brings out her eyes.

Tony shrugs and says "Maybe," before reaching for his soda and take a few big gulps. "What is everyone getting?" He asks somewhat loudly and waves over their waitor to take their orders.

Natasha and Loki get, surprisingly, the same thing. Clint gets a steak, Thor gets a plate of meat. They literally have an option called "plate of meat" and of course Thor would find it.

Tony snorts unattractively when he hears Thor's decision. "Only you big guy," he says patting Thor on one thick shoulder. He glances around the diner and spots the "Activity Board" across the room with flyers for different events going on for that night. "Does anyone have plans for tonight? We can have a group night on the town." He nods to the board.

"I've got nothing going on." Steve says after he sips his drink, Clint and Natasha both have nothing, and Bruce says he's up for anything. "I have nothing to do tonight as well." Thor smiles. Loki just looks around at the Avengers as they all make plans, after the meal he was going to walk home. At least, that's what he thought he was doing until Thor grabbed his attention. "Brother, do you wish to join us?" He goes white, whiter than normal, when everyone turns to look at him. "I…I um…I just…" Loki looks down at his lap, no longer comfortable.

Tony glances at the board then at Loki with a grin. "We're going to teach you how to square dance." he laughs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "And I would get to put you all in cowboy gear." Thor looks at him questioningly and asks, "Stark, what is this 'square of dance' you speak of?" Tony just grins.

There was a collective groan from Clint, Steve, and Natasha. Bruce just smiles slightly and shakes his head. Loki looks from face to face and thinks about being mortified. But he's interested, he only knows formal dancing. And that's Asguardian formal.

"Let's vote." Steve says. "All against say 'i'" Clint, Natasha, and Thor all say "I" and Tony looks at Thor suprised. Thor shrugs and says, "I've never been one for dancing." Steve speaks again. "All in favor shout yee-haw." Tony, Steve and Bruce shout "yee-haw" wat the top of their lungs, causing the entire diner to look at them. Tony looks at Loki and puts on a serious expression and voice. "It all comes down to this. So Loki... 'i' or 'yee-haw'?"

Loki looks between everyone, taking this decision seriously. "This will not damage my trying to make amends with everyone, will it?" His eyebrows pull together and he looks down. Because I'm trying as hard as I can…

Everyone smiles slightly at Loki's wanting to make amends with them and Tony leans across the table and pats Loki on the shoulder. "It wont, its just like movie night, when we cant agree on a movie. Its a small thing, no one is going to hate you for it." He smiles reassuringly at Loki.

Loki nods and smiles. "That's great… Well, I would like to know how to dance. At least more than formally."

Tony grins at him and says, "Oh, you cant answer with a simple 'yes', you have to shout your agreement," Tony shouts yee-haw again and looks at Loki expectantly. he raises his eyebrows.

Loki looks at his brother, Bruce, and Tony before letting a grin break across his face and shouting out, "Yee-haw!" He looks around at everyone again and blushes darkly, the shadow of his grin on his face as a smile.

**A/N: I LIED! Ehehe, check me out on tumblr, the link is on my profile! Drop a review, its ALWAYS appreciated! And finally, spread the word and recommend. Every little bit helps! I love you all! :***

**Forreal forreal this time:**

**\(-_-)/ im out.**


End file.
